Reunited
by sykestalia
Summary: Kiele is just delivering a message from her guild to this one; she never wanted to get mixed up in all of this. She didn't need to see them again, and she knew if they saw her, there could be trouble. Her brother, her old friend; what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Kiele slowly walked through Magnolia to the Fairy Tail guild. She knew that her trip was dangerous but it was especially requested by her guild master to go, though she didn't particularly want to. Her journey had lasted around two days; she had travelled late into the night and early in the morning.  
She arrived at the guild door, and knocked. There was no reply, but knowing it was Fairy Tail, she assumed that they just didn't hear, and proceeded to enter anyway.  
Just as she had thought, the guild was full of noise, glasses flying across the room along with trays, tables and chairs.  
Kiele carefully manoeuvred through the boisterous crowd to the bar counter, to meet with a woman with purple hair.  
"Can you tell me where the guild master is?" Kiele asked.  
"He's over there" the young girl pointed.  
Sure enough, there was a small, older man standing on top of one of the tables chanting away.  
Kiele walked over and stood around the table waiting for him to notice that someone from another guild was there. However, no such action was taken, and she was ignored, until a young man with blond hair pulled her out of the way of a flying chair.  
"You're not from this guild." He stated.  
"No, I'm here on business only." She said.  
The young man stared at her some time before reacting any further.  
"Hang on," he said.  
He walked over to where she had previously been stood and picked up the older man from the table and carried him over to the bar counter. He then motioned Kiele over. She slowly made her way over to the counter and sat down.  
"Thank you." She said to the blonde gentleman.  
"No problem," he replied.  
He turned and left. She swivelled on her chair and smiled.  
"Oh, Laxus," she whispered.  
She turned back to face the older gentleman, who she knew to be the guild master, Makarov. But before she could get a word out, she was interrupted by the master.  
"What is this business I hear of?" He asks.  
"The master of my guild sent me to tell you an important message."  
"How important?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Then stay for a drink," he said smiling.  
She smiled back which was misinterpreted as a yes.  
She was dragged from her seat into the centre of the guild and sat down at a table with a blonde young girl and a boy with only half his clothes on his body.  
"Wait here" said Makarov, "I will be back."  
She again smiled and he left. She sat next to the girl and across from the boy.  
The girl next to her was the first one to introduce them.  
"Hi, my name's Lucy" she said.  
"I'm Kiele"  
"That's Gray" said Lucy, pointing at the young man across from them.  
He turned to look and nodded his head, acknowledging that he was being acknowledged.  
Kiele smiled at him and he smiled back. But before much conversation was struck up, the master arrived with drinks for her, Lucy, Gray and himself.  
"Thank you" Kiele, Lucy and Gray said in unison.  
"No problem," he said, and then sat next to Gray. But it wasn't long before the situation went down a slightly broken track.  
The master crawled up onto the table and stood with his drink still in his hand.  
"Attention," he said. With this, the guild was silenced. "We have a visitor. Be nice."  
He said this, crawled down from the table, walked across the room and up the stairs at the back.  
A boy with pink hair called out:  
"Hey, I'm Natsu. Fight me!"  
Kiele just laughed, though it seemed he was being deadly serious.  
"What is your name?" came a voice from the back of the room, the owner of the voice unknown.  
"Kiele," she shouted back.  
"Tell us about your life," came another voice from the opposite direction, still unknown to which the voice belonged.  
Kiele knew that this person was most likely intoxicated at a high level. However, since she could find no real reason to decline his request, she began to speak.  
"Well, to put to short: when I was young me and my brother were raised by our father alone, since we had no mother. We were all very close, until one day our father just left. Me and my brother travelled for about a week before we got separated. After some time of travelling on my own, I met a young boy and we became great friends, always together; inseparable. But there was a situation that caused us to be separated. I travelled for years, passing guild after guild, mage after mage, until I became caught up in crossfire. Another guild took me in and treated me like family. And I've been there since."  
Kiele rose from her seat, intending to go and find the master, but that was set to be an impossible task.  
"Explain more," came the pink haired boy from before.  
Kiele was becoming frustrated with all the questions. She came here to transfer a message; she was just the middle man. But question after question, interruption after interruption made this impossible.  
"You want to know? Fine." She snapped back and began again.  
"I was young and raised by a dragon that taught me and my brother dragon slayer magic. However, years and years ago our dragon left me and my brother to fend for ourselves. We were devastated when Metallicana left, weren't we Gajeel?"  
She turned her head to the left and directed her gaze on a mage with long black hair. He looked over, confused but then it all clicked in his head. But Kiele didn't wait for him to ask questions.  
"We got separated and I travelled on my own, until I came across a young boy. Like I said before, we became best friends; we would spend hours a day in the garden playing. I would use my magic and do tricks for my friend. He had no magic at the time as his body was too weak, but his father had plans, didn't he Laxus?"  
This time, she turned to her right and faced the blonde haired boy that helped her out earlier. Again, he looked shocked but it all, eventually, clicked in his head. But again, Kiele didn't wait for questions.  
"I was used as a Guinea pig; tested on to see if it would be safe. A lightning dragon slayer lacrima was implanted into my body, and at first it was fine. I carried on my life like normal, until I had an overload. I had too much magic energy for my young body to handle, and I collapsed. I am in a coma for two months. When I awoke, I found that not once had I been visited, by anyone. So as soon as I could, I left the hospital and began to travel on my own again. Until I came across a dangerous situation; two guilds were fighting and I was caught in the crossfire. However, another guild took me in and treated me like I was family. At first, I wasn't planning to stay, but they treated me like I belonged with them, and I already knew the guild master from previous years. My guild, by the way, is Raven Tail."  
At this the room dropped silent. And slight murmuring they had occurred, stopped. Not a sound.  
Kiele looked to the bottom of the stairs and found the master waiting for her. She walked over and they both proceeded upstairs.  
After about fifteen minutes, Kiele returned to the lower level of the guild, still in silence. As reached the end of the stairs, many people looked at her as though she had committed a crime.  
She looked over to where Gajeel had been before, empty. She looked over to where Laxus had been before, empty. She sighed but knew that she expected nothing more of the two of them.  
She made her way towards the door to leave. On her way, she passed the table where she had sat with Lucy and Gray. Kiele smiled at them both and, to her surprise, they smiled back.  
She reached the door, turned around, gave on final smile, then pushed the door out the way and left the guild.  
She had only walked a short distance before she could hear someone, or some people, running after her. She turned to find Laxus and Gajeel trailing behind. She stopped and waited for them to catch up, and eventually they did.  
"Hey," she said, looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.  
"Hi," said Gajeel. "It's been a while."  
"Yeah" said Kiele, still looking at the ground.  
"So when I was younger, you were the friend who I would spend hours a day with in the forest just outside my house?" Laxus asked.  
Kiele just continued to stare at the ground, but gave a slight nod.  
"Why didn't you come find us sooner?" asked Gajeel.  
"Because," said Kiele, "I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you had moved on and you were happy. I didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories or cause you any trouble. You deserve so much better that me."  
"No!" shouted Laxus. "You meant the world to me. I cared so much for you. I never visited because I was told you were dead. I couldn't cope for months. We were best friends, for god's sake. Why wouldn't I care?"  
"And we're brother and sister," shouted Gajeel. "We trained and learnt magic together. You were the only person that understood me and how I felt. We would fight and argue but that never meant that I didn't care, you idiot!"  
Kiele, at this point, had looked up from the ground and up towards their eye level. Her eyes began to water and she found it difficult to breathe.  
"I'm sorry!"  
Laxus and Gajeel looked down at her then both gave her a hug together. They held on to her tight, afraid that if they loosened their grip, she could slip out and they may never see her again.  
But eventually, they let go and stepped back to where they were before.  
Kiele's face was red and puffy around the eyes from crying, but she had a smile on her face; a smile worth more than a million stars; worth more than the one true magic.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"For what?" asked Gajeel.  
"For forgiving me after so long of us begin apart." Kiele smiled again.  
Laxus put his hand on the back of his head and gave an awkward smile and laugh to go with it.  
"Should we go back to the guild?" asked Laxus.  
"I-I don't mind," stuttered Kiele.  
"Come on then," said Laxus as he and Gajeel began running back to the guild, leaving Kiele to try and catch up.  
They entered the guild, Laxus and Gajeel first, and were met with stares from across the room; Kiele slowly walking in behind them and stood there quietly, not even looking up.  
"She's cool," said Gajeel, smiling.  
With this guild erupted back in the noise and laughter that it was when Kiele first entered. Gajeel and Laxus motioned her in further and she did so, though still quite timidly.  
Once they reached further inside, they were approached by the pink haired boy who had introduced himself as Natsu.  
"I'm sorry for being a bit loud before," he said, giving a smile.  
"It's okay. I think it would be fun to have a fight with you some time," she said, giggling slightly.  
"Okay," said Natsu with great enthusiasm, and he happily walked away to pick a fight with some unsuspecting victim.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day, Kiele spent at the guild. She grew to really love the people and the atmosphere. The guild had died down now and it was staring to turn into the evening.  
Kiele went and sat down at a table to talk to one of her new found friends.  
"Gray?" She said this, hoping to get his attention away from his daydream.  
"Hmm,"  
"Who is that girl with the blue hair that seems to like you a lot?"  
"Who?"  
A passer happened to over hear the conversation and answer Kiele's question with the name: Juvia.  
"You understand how she feels about you, right?" She asked him.  
He just looked at her.  
"You have to tell her how you feel, even if you don't like her. It's just being unfair to her, okay?"  
Gray gave a slight nod, though it was obvious he was in thought. Kiele stood up and knocked him on the shoulder on her way to the other side of the room. He turned around and smiled at her as she smiled back to him.  
Kiele walked over to where Laxus and some other people were sitting. There was a man with long green hair, a woman with glasses and a tall man with a metal visor covering his eyes.  
"Hey," she said as she stopped in front of the table at which they sat.  
"Hi," said Laxus. "This is Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow."  
Laxus pointed at each person while saying their name.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you all," Kiele said.  
They all smiled and carried on talking among themselves while Laxus talked to Kiele.  
"Where are you staying tonight?" Laxus asked.  
Kiele thought for a moment, and then replied.  
"I don't know. I was only supposed to be here for a short time so I could deliver the message the get back to my guild."  
Laxus scowled when she said guild because he knew she meant Raven Tail, but he knew it was her choice to make if she wanted to be a member of the guild that was devoted to destroy them.  
"You can stay at my house tonight," Laxus said, "I have a spare room after all."  
"Thank you," she said, smiling.  
"We should start heading back then; it's getting dark."  
He got up from his chair and started to walk towards the door. Kiele said goodbye to Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow, but then had to run to catch up with Laxus.  
"You could have waited for me," said Kiele when she eventually caught up with him.  
He just shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking at his fast pace.  
They carried on walking, side by side, in silence from the duration of their walk until they reached Laxus's house.  
It wasn't an overly large house, but there wasn't really any need for it to be considering it was only him that lived there. There was a small amount of grass between the gate and the front door which had been recently cut, as the smell of the grass still lingered in the air.  
They stepped in and Laxus showed Kiele to the spare room; her temporary living space. He told her where the rest of the room were and then left her to get settled.  
She took her bag off her back, and pulled out a pair of shorts and t-shirt and she got changed. She placed her clothes at the end of the bed, hoping that they wouldn't get knocked off in the night.  
She crawled into bed and began to think about what a crazy day it had been. She was reunited with her brother and long ago best friend, and made some great new friends as well, which she hoped to keep for the future.  
She drifted off to sleep with the thought of fighting with her friend Natsu and her beating him with ease.

~~~~~~~

She woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking. She crawled out of bed and headed down a corridor toward the kitchen. She entered and saw a young man standing and the cooker.  
"Hello," she said.  
He jumped and turned around and, after doing so, Kiele recognised him to be Freed.  
"Oh, hey," he said, smiling.  
She smiled back, and then Freed returned to cooking.  
As he did so, Laxus walked in the kitchen, but from a different door. He didn't speak to Kiele, so she assumed he hadn't seen her. Laxus walk over to Freed and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, before turning around and spotting Kiele. He didn't say anything; he just raised his finger to his lips.  
Kiele assumed this meant that nobody else knew about the relationship between the two mages, so she nodded her head and took a seat at the table, Laxus soon following.  
Freed walked over and placed a plate of bacon and a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table so they could just help themselves to what they wanted. They all began to tuck in to breakfast.  
When they were finished, Kiele stood up, thanked Freed for breakfast then went to go get dressed. She entered the room in which she was staying to find that she had knocked the clothes of the end of the bed in the night. She picked them up, folded them nicely and set them by her back as she pulled out her clothes for today. She may not have been expecting to spend another day, but she always came prepared.  
Once she was dressed, she placed her t-shirt, shorts and previous clothes into her bag.  
She woke black skinny jeans with thick black boots over the top and a navy blue t-shirt with the ends of the sleeves rolled up. One her wrist, she wore a chain bracelet which she was given as a present from Laxus when they were just young little children. She always wore it, no matter what. She also wore a bracelet with a leather band and an iron chunk strapped to the ends. The iron on that bracelet was the remainders of the first piece of iron she ever had, which she shared with Gajeel when they were growing up. She always wore it, no matter what.  
She through her backpack onto her back and grabbed her jacket on the way out of the room and walked into the kitchen where Laxus and Freed were, though they had left, got dressed and then returned.  
She thanked them both for letting her stay the night and that she must be on her way back to her guild. However, Laxus began to protest.  
"But we've only just met again. You can't go now!" He said, walking towards her.  
"I must, I'm sorry. But I will return, I promise." She said firmly.  
"Fine," Laxus said, "But at come with us to say goodbye to everyone else."  
"Oh, alright," She said, knowing that there was no point in arguing because, even though it was long ago, he used to always get what he wanted in the end.  
They headed off together back to the guild. When they arrived they could hear rambling even before they got in.  
Kiele pushed open the door timidly, only to find it being pushed into her face, knocking her onto the floor. What caused the door to close in her face was someone falling onto it; that person being Gajeel.  
He turned around to see Kiele on the floor and went to help her up.  
"Sorry," he said helping her to her feet.  
"It's okay," she said, smiling and rubbing the back of her head.  
"You doing anything exciting today?" He asked me.  
"Nope,"  
Gajeel nodded, maybe hoping for something to do, but soon seemed fine and carried about his normal business.  
Kiele entered the guild to see, and hear, that is was the same as the day before, with chairs and stools flying across the room.  
She saw the master who was motioning her over in his direction. She walked over and had a short conversation with him and when they were done speaking, she gave him a handshake and a hug. She then walked over to a table and sat down, getting out a notebook and pen. It wasn't long before she noticed two people in the corner of the guild talking and smiling together. It was Gray and Juvia, and it seemed that Gray had decided to take Kiele's advice and tell her how he felt. She smiled at the sight of them, knowing that they are both happy together.  
It wasn't long after, however, that, as she was writing, a figure sat across from her. She looked up to find Gajeel. She assumed that he must have finished what he left the guild earlier (when he knocked her over) to do. She smiled and he kind of smiled back, only one side of his face curved.  
"So, you're leaving already?" He said.  
"Yeah... How do you know?"  
"Laxus told me,"  
"Oh..."  
There was a short silence in which Kiele looked at the table and Gajeel stared off into space, until he spoke again.  
"Do you just plan on going and not coming back?"  
"No of course not," she said.  
"But how can I know? When we were younger we promised we would go see each other, that we would meet each other if we knew were the other was, but you didn't. How do I know I can trust you?" His voice showed emotion, but he hid it well from his face.  
Kiele didn't know what to say, it was true after all. But instead of speaking, she showed him her iron chunk bracelet. He looked at it, slightly shocked; again it was well hidden, but Kiele knew him too well.  
She stood up and walked to the same side bench that Gajeel was on, sat down and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I missed you," she said.  
"I missed you too."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been around half an hour and Kiele was still there. It was still early so there was no real rush to leave, she just though she would've by now. But instead, that half an hour had been spent talking to Gajeel, Laxus and other members of the guild. She did like it here and knew that this was a guild you would be proud to say that you belonged there. But Kiele had her guild, Raven Tail, and she felt like she belonged there, with the people that took her in and treated her like family.  
She got up from the table she was sat at with Levy, Wendy, Carla and Lucy and walked over to the bar. Tending it was a woman with white hair, though she looked in her twenties.  
"Could you tell the master that I thank him for his time?" Kiele asks.  
"Of course," the woman replied.  
"Thanks," Kiele said as she began to head for the door, dodging flying cups and chairs and items of clothing. She made it to the door and turned around to have one last look at the guild named Fairy Tail. She had only been there a day and a half, but she had gotten to know them all so well, and she would miss them all, and the atmosphere of the guild hall. She heaved open the wooden door and left, not saying goodbye, only knowing it would make her emotional.  
She was about five metres down the path when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to find a group a people, all running towards her. Once they reached her, she made a mental note of who was here: Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and another woman with red hair, who she believed to Erza Scarlet, one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages.  
They all caught their breath and then Laxus began to speak.  
"So, you thought you could leave without us all noticing, ay?"  
Kiele looked at the ground, embarrassed that they caught her sneaking off without a goodbye.  
"You could've at least left a note," said Gajeel.  
Kiele slowly nodded, still looking at the ground.  
"We never even had that fight," said Natsu.  
Kiele smiled and looked up to the pink haired mage.  
"How about now then?" she asked.  
"Yeah!" cheered Natsu as he began to run back towards the guild followed by everyone else but Gajeel and Laxus.  
"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" asked Laxus.  
"I'm just not good with goodbyes," she said, looking at the ground again.  
"Well don't think if it as a goodbye, more as a 'see you later'," said Gajeel.  
Kiele looked up at them both and smiled, knowing that Gajeel had a point.  
"Come on!" She said, running between them and grabbing their hands in the process dragging them behind, both smiling.  
They got back to the guild and a crowd had formed around the field to the right of the building. Kiele manoeuvred her way through the crowd to see Natsu stood at the far end of the field. She took off the backpack and through it to the side by a tree stump. She looked and smiled at Natsu and she then spoke:  
"Don't expect me to hold back,"  
"It wouldn't be any fun if you did," said Natsu, also smiling.  
Natsu rushed forward: Fire Dragon Fist. Flames engulfed his arm which hurtled towards Kiele. As it hit, smoke appeared in the air. When it cleared, everyone was shocked. Kiele stood there, unharmed, with Nastu's fist in her hand. With that hand, she pushed forward which forced Natsu back. It was obvious that she was strong.  
Natsu composed himself. He leapt in the air: Fire Dragon Roar. The flames hurtled towards Kiele at speed. She jumped into the air, dodging them. Now it was her turn to attack: Iron Dragon Roar. The roar was powerful and a direct hit on Natsu. It sent him flying into a rock, then falling to the floor, Kiele landing on her feet without a scratch.  
Natsu picked himself up of the floor but Kiele came hurtling towards him: Lightning Dragon Fist. Natsu managed to dodge that attack but not the next: Lightning Dragon Kick. Natsu was knocked to the floor once again. This was a shock to the watching guild. Nastu seemed to be losing. However they knew that Natsu didn't give up. He stood, shakily, but strong. Just as he was about to attack, a sand twister appeared in between them on the field, and both Natsu and Kiele were punched and knocked back into the crowd made up of the rest of the guild. They shook off the dirt, and managed to stand. Once the sand cleared from the air, the sight shocked them all: it was Raven Tail.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; color: #222222; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ivan Dreyar, the guild master, stood centre of his 'little gang'. He had a sarcastic, sadistic smile on his face that sent shivers down their spines. He seemed proud of what he had done, hurting people that is./spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; color: #222222;"br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele got up, brushing herself off and began to walk towards her guild when an attack of flames whipped at her wrists and neck. She fell to the floor and one wrapped it way around her throat and began to squeeze tight, but Kiele knew she could manage. She let out an electric shock down the flames which caused them to break away. Kiele knew it would work because she knew who she was dealing with./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Once she was free, she managed to get to her feet and stumble backwards towards the Fairy Tail members./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Why did you do that?" Kiele shouted. She knew it sounded immature but she had a point, she was a member of Raven Tail after all./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Because I knew I would enjoy watching the hurt on your face, the face of your brother and the face of my son. I enjoyed the pain."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He said this so clear, so proud that there was no way that he had been lying, 100% the truth. He enjoyed watching them suffer, but she didn't understand why./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""But I'm a member of Raven Tail. You treated me like family!" Kiele shouted, feeling hurt and betrayed./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""We only used you," Ivan said. "I knew who you were the moment you walked into my guild; the girl that my son would play with for hours on end. I knew exactly who you were, but it would have been no fun if I told you that. I needed to get close to Fairy Tail, and how better than to use a girl with old friends and her brother in that guild. I knew all about you, but I never cared about you. You were just an easy way to get to my goal."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele was hurt. She felt she had been stabbed in the heart with a thousand knives, as cliché as it may sound. She felt betrayed, the only people she had been able to trust in years and it turned out that they didn't even care about who she was, or what she had to say. She was just a piece in Ivan's game./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She took a step forward went another attack headed her way, a sand attack. She braised herself, but it never hit. She opened her eyes to see Gajeel and Laxus stood in the way, defending her./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Leave her alone!" Laxus shouted at his father./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""She's done nothing wrong!" shouted Gajeel./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ivan just laughed, like he took pity on them. He stood tall above them, but that didn't stop the mages of Fairy Tail./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Laxus focused and shot a heavy lightning bolt at Ivan but it was deflected by the flames that attacked Kiele before. Gajeel then spat out iron chunks towards Ivan but that was deflected by a sand twister./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Both Gajeel and Laxus were getting frustrated but Ivan seemed to be enjoying their struggle. They were both about to launch for an attack when their arms were grabbed, pulling them back. It was Kiele. She pulled them back, stepping forward herself. She began to speak but didn't make eye contact./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""This is my fault," she said, "I must be the one to fight."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""But we don't let family stand alone," Gajeel said, moving to stand by her side./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Or friends," said Laxus, standing to her other side./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele smiled, feeling better with them by her side./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""We'll all fight," came a voice from behind them./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"They turned around and it was Natsu. He moved to stand by Laxus. Gray went to stand by Gajeel. Member after member did this until there was a lone of mages prepared to fight, for friends and for family./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Ivan looked at their unity, and laughed./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Just because you outnumber us, doesn't mean we will be beaten."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Then, some form of flame magic, not the same as before launch its way towards them. Most managed to dodge, but some weren't able to. These flames weren't normal, they were sticky and clung mages together in groups of three or four, and the more they moved and more magic they used, stronger it became. This flame was thrown several times and by the end, only Kiele, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Erza, Mira and Lucy were left free. But Raven Tail had planned for such a situation that they knew how to deal with it./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"They used more flames, green ones that could last for long lengths of time, to cocoas them into smaller, more manageable groups. Natsu and Juvia, Gray and Erza, Gajeel and Lucy, Laxus and Mira; Kiele was left to fend for herself. Each group began to fight other opponents, only one. Kiele worried slightly but knew she couldn't let it show. She stood there, looking around and analysing the opponent's strengths and weaknesses./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"But before she could truly finish, her own opponent approached. He was tall and slightly lanky. He wore a baggy, green trousers tucked into boots, and a long sleeved black shirt with straps across his body. His hair was purple and stuck out at both sides. It was messy and hung over his eyes like a hood. As a result, his eyes weren't visible. But the creepiest part was that Kiele didn't know who he was./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele braised herself slightly and the man laughed./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I'm like you," he said, "I'm a duel mage too."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Maybe so, but you are nothing like me." She growled./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I'm more like you than you think little girl."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele just glared slightly and didn't speak. She refused to get involved with his mind games./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""It's nice to finally meet you, though the circumstances could be better." He said, in a relaxing and creepy tone./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I wish I could say the same."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""And I am like you. I'm not just a duel mage, but a duel dragon slayer like you."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""What types?" she asked cautiously./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ice and Poison; odd combination, don't you think?"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Indeed. And which is from a dragon?"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Poison,"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele stared at him, slightly concerned as this indicated his power. She couldn't wait for him to strike first:/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Lightning dragon roar!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"With this, static charges began to form around her and she launched a powerful attack his way. He dodged and sent back an attack in return:/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Fierce wings of the Poison dragon!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele wasn't as fortunate as she hoped she would've been. It was a direct hit and knocked her back a metre or so. She tried to get back up but a sharp pain down her right side prevented it./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""My poison is coursing through your veins. You can't survive a direct hit like that. I wish I could've played longer but I have other work to do."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Just being told that something is impossible makes it that much more possible for Kiele. Despite the pain, she rose from the ground and stood firm./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Iron dragon punch!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She launched at the man with great speed, but still he was able to dodge./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Impressive, what's your name?"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Kiele,"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I'm Tarico. I'll remember your name after you die, and I'll speak of the other duel slayer I met on my travels."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I think there is a problem with that,"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Oh, and what's that?"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I'm not going to die."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He laughed slightly at her remark, but held it together mostly./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele wasn't impressed by how lightly he was taking this. He seemed to act like it was all a game him; that it was a win-lose situation to move on from with ease. But all this: Kiele got worked up, and she played to win./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Iron Dragon Roar!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size:  
initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"It was sharp and it was fast. Kiele knew that his speed would be a problem, but she had a plan. He dodged, as she anticipated, and retaliated in the predicted move./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ice dragon strike!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She knew this move and had prepared herself. Instead of trying to dodge, she stood and held her ground. His fist made contact with her arms which were wrapped around her chest, to cushion the impending blow. The ice on his hand was sharp and pointed to a blade's edge. But she took it. She flew back a metre or so after his force became so overwhelming. With her on the ground, he began to laugh. But she got back up, and smiled./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Tarico seemed confused but didn't care enough to ask. He attacked again./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Poison dragon bite!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"With this, purple-red poison began to drip from his jaw, down his shirt to the floor. As the drips make contacted with the grass, the earth began to burn and die before his very feet. The demonic gleam from his, now seem, shattered green eyes, seemed possessed and plagued. This glare showed corruption and power: and the fear of losing that power./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"He launched himself towards his prey, prepared to enjoy the suffering of his victim's death. The poison itself now seemed to be manipulated; flowing through the air in ways that seemed impossible./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele, again, braced herself for the impact she knew she had coming. It hit and she fell, shaking and wincing and uncontrollably in pain./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ice dragon roar!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Wings of the Ice dragon!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Poison claws!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Ice dragon punch!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Attack after attack made contact with Kiele's body, and she took it every time. She didn't try to dodge, or even counted attack; she just got hit repeatedly, and she got up each time. Until:/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Poison dragon roar!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"A poison blast came her way, and she was engulfed in flames. She remained unseen for a few seconds, until the flames dispersed, a d Kiele stood, unharmed./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Tarico was shocked and his eyes grew large./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""H-How?" he stuttered, just able to keep his balance and words./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I saw your pattern from the beginning. If I used my first generation slayer magic, you would use the lacrima. If I used the lacrima, you would use the first generation. It was predictable," she began to make her way towards him and continued. "I knew you were strong and I knew beating you would be hard: I had to take a risk, but it seems to have paid off."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"At this, more static charges began to emanate from her body. Her eyes changed colour; one blue and yellow, her skin also changed. It hardened and began rougher, while her hair seemed to flow upwards and stayed that way. What seemed like flames rose from her feet and her body to engulf her; flame of grey iron and flames of yellow lightning./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You underestimated me," she said, closing in on his frozen body, "I know when to take risks."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""It- It can't be!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""But it is."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Duel Dragon Force?!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""You are correct."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Tarico lost his balance and fell to the dead earth. His eyes became wide scared, while his body became shaken and broken. He couldn't move, and he couldn't talk. He, for the first time in his life, was defenceless and fearing for his life./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele carried on walking towards him until she seemed to be looming over him. Her eyes kept glowing and the power Tarico once held was now hers to play with. She knew she had won, so there was no point in fighting again someone defenceless./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The flames from around her began to dissipate into the air and her eyes turned normal once again. She held out her hand for Tarico, but he was too scared to take it. Instead, she reached down and grabbed his hand, hauling him up from the ground. Once he was on his feet and steady, she released her hand./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""W- Why?" he asked, still shaken./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size:  
initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Because I didn't need to hurt anybody. I wanted you to stop, and you did."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"His eyes returned to their normal size and his breathing pattern stabilised again./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Thank you," he said in an almost out of breath fashion./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""But you need to go to prison for what you have done. You vandalised this guild's property and you attacked innocents. I'm sorry but you broke the law."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""It's fine. I chose my actions while knowing the consequences for them. You are right, but you have taught me that you never need to hurt anyone."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Unless it's necessary."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"They both smiled and laughed slightly. Tarico gave a small nod and began to walk to where Raven Tail first became visible./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" By this time all the other Ravens were defeated, leaving Tarico the only one conscious. He smiled again to Kiele, before walking towards the sound of the Magic Council Guards./spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"~~~~~~~~~~/spanbr / br / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"The guards were able to take the Raven Tail attackers away and mention they were going to question the other members./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele stood on the top of a small cliff, watching as the sun set./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""So you're here?" came a voice from behind her. She jumped slightly then turned to find Gajeel and Laxus stood there. She smiled at them and turned back to the sun set. They walked to stand on either side of her. Compared to them, she was significantly smaller but still seemed powerful./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Did you know him?" asked Laxus./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""No, but he reminded me very much of someone I met after I got out of hospital. I met this other person after the Tower of Heaven was destroyed."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""What was his name?" asked Gajeel./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I knew his name to be Erik. He was a sweet boy with not many friends. He had a snake though, and he treated her so kindly; with all the passion he had. Me and Erik travelled for a week together before we got lost and separated. I heard he got in trouble with the Magic Council and was thrown in jail for his crimes."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Laxus and Gajeel remembered hearing about this character, or one similar, and just listened to Kiele speak./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Gajeel went to speak then stopped himself slightly, and Laxus took over./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Since you don't really have a guild to return to... Why don't you join Fairy Tail, with us?"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"She looked up and him, then to Gajeel who nodded in agreement./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Really?"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Yeah," said Gajeel, "We could become brother and sister again."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""And we can be proper friends again."/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Kiele smiled and began to tear up. She didn't realise how much she still meant to them, and her not coming to find them must've hurt them so much. She couldn't put them through that, ever if she tried./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""Yes!"/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"They all smiled and Kiele pulled them in for a hug. Normally they would push it away, but they both made an exception this time. They all felt happy and relived to have this connection again./spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Once they had all released, Kiele said:/spanbr / span style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;""I think I'll get my guild mark on my right, inside wrist. Then, I'll final be with my family again."/span/span/p 


End file.
